The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing position control of a side lay used for regulating a right-and-left position of paper fed to a sheet-fed printing press.
In order to determine a right-and-left position of paper and to print an image from a plate to substantially the center of paper, position regulating members, called side lays, are arranged at right and left positions of a sheet-fed printing press, and the side lays are manually moved in accordance with a printing condition to be optimally set.
However, the positions of the side lays are adjusted while performing test printing, and it takes much time. A large amount of paper for test printing is required, resulting in poor economy and cumbersome operations. Recently, along with development of printing techniques, improvement of a printing plate fixing mechanism of a plate cylinder, introduction of an automatic registration adjusting apparatus, and so on, other operations and adjustment are performed at high speed and automated. However, the position setting of the side lays is cumbersome, and its automation is demanded.